


Imagine Sisyphus Happy

by doublxpistol



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Chris is very charming and dorky and Leon loves that, Claire is a wingman, Confessions, Falling In Love, Hurt Leon S. Kennedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Set after RE4, Spoiling Leon really ..., don’t mix painkillers with alcohol seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: Leon returns home after a long few months in Spain, and runs into familiar faces. Maybe his luck is starting to turn...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Imagine Sisyphus Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this makes sense in the timeline of the games, this is purely self indulgent... I just wanted someone to treat Leon right.
> 
> Edit* Thank you guys so much for all your comments, and kudos— ! I swear I will write something to try and top this, I’m always trying to improve ;) -Parker

He had hardly noticed when the plane finally landed on American soil again, Leon could hardly track the passage of time, it could have been a half hour, or ten hours. Every time the plane moved too suddenly, or turbulence lasted a little too long, a sudden fear would consume him— tricking him into thinking the plane would go down and waste all the work had done just to stay alive. He had seen far more accidents in planes than successful landings, so forgive him for having some anxiety about them. Not to mention being hunted down in some broken down hell hole of a castle in the middle of nowhere had put him a little on edge, but that’s besides the point. He could hardly remember a time he was able to get a full night’s sleep, let alone relax for more than a few minutes at a time.

It was weird being alone again, Ashley had been whisked away before they had much time to say goodbye. He was sure she was safe now, but there was some lingering worry in the back of his mind, thinking she was still being held in a dank basement in Spain. Even after returning to the States, Leon had been shuttled to the DSO office to give a report while the details were still fresh in his mind. It had been another hour or five by the time he was finally allowed to leave after a myriad of tests to make sure he hadn’t brought anything home with him, (Lucky for him..) Thankfully they had given him painkillers for various injuries he had sustained during his assignment, he wonders idly if they might help him sleep. The nurse gave him a firm warning not to drink while he was talking the medication, he had gotten similar warnings before, Leon only half paying attention to what she was saying. He was already a little woozy from what painkillers they had given him on an empty stomach, not to mention the sleep deprivation finally starting to take its toll on his senses. The world blurred together around him into a mess of color, and the faint smell of bleach lingering in his nose made it hard to focus on anything else. Nurses and other various technicians appeared through the fog to ask questions and talk at him, Leon was impressed he was still able to give proper answers. 

It was still a few hours yet, until he was finally released after all the tests he had taken. The Plagas the been killed inside of him as he knew, but nothing had frightened him more than thinking he was going to be turned into one of those things— It was a moment trapped in amber, the fear still fresh as ever in a hidden pocket of his mind. Terrified, and utterly alone. 

Leon probably looked like shit, and he definitely felt like it too, but he couldn’t care less, all he was looking forward to was getting a shower and sleeping for a week. He had been running off adrenaline for the past week, now it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. Despite his exhaustion, he still jumped when a hand met his shoulder— Glaring at the person before realizing it was Claire. Seeing her face here was somewhat strange to him, he almost didn’t recognize her for a moment, and that little moment of hesitation wasn’t lost on either of them. 

She arched her eyebrow at him, giving him a long glance over. Leon cleared his throat as he straightened himself out, he couldn’t quite meet her eyes, which only earned more of her suspicion. The man had never been a great liar, it was something intrinsic in Leon that made him honest to a fault, even if it meant hurting someone else. (Or insulting them) 

“Leon, you look terrible,” Claire admonished, they both knew damn well he couldn’t talk about what had happened with his work, but she could still inquire about his health as much as she pleased. Her hand rested on his shoulder still, as much as he wanted to push it away, he couldn’t deny the warmth was comforting. 

“Damn, not even a hello? I just got back from Europe, and this is my welcome?” Leon huffed, giving a short eye roll. Claire smiled, at least comforted by his usual prickly attitude. “Of course. You need to get some sleep. Do you have a place to stay?” 

Leon blinked a few times, he had only just gotten back in the country, he hadn’t had time to think about where he was staying. He was thankful he had run into a familiar face, but all he wanted to do right now was curl up like a wounded animal and _sleep_. He shook his head and gave her a halfhearted grin, “I’m new in town,” 

Claire snorted at him, giving his shoulder a light shove, “I _was_ here to pick up Chris, but I suppose I could collect you too,” She offered, “Lucky you,” 

It took a moment for Leon to process that, now worried about his appearance— He has to admit he always thought highly of the elder Redfield, he knew enough for Claire’s stories, and his own brief encounters with the man. “Yeah, that is pretty lucky,” He almost couldn’t believe it, after the shit show that had been Spain, something going right for a change was a welcome break. 

Something must have changed in his expression, because Claire’s smile suddenly had a knowing edge to it. Before he could get another word in, the sound of boots behind him would have made him jump if he was still full of adrenaline— Leon managed to suppress it, upon realizing it was only Chris coming to meet them. He was cursing himself for being so skittish, it was hard to forget he could relax now, yet his body seemed to react for him. 

Chris’ face was a little sharper now, like he’s only been stateside for a short amount of time— not long enough to gain weight back. Leon stared at his jawline a little longer than necessary before focusing back properly on his face by the time he and Claire finished saying a few words between each other as they hugged in greeting. 

“Hey, Leon. Just get back?” Chris held his hand out, waiting for the other to meet him halfway. Leon hated the way his brain took a moment too long to react in his state, he knows it obvious to the both of them that he’s in a sorry condition, but choosing to allow him this dignity until they’re in private. A small mercy. Leon gave him a sideways grin, the other man had nice eyes too, he could get lost just looking at the man and finding new things to like about him. 

“Yeah. Had a nice relaxing trip to Spain, don’t think I would go back any time soon though,” His tongue felt too loose in his mouth, and the lights are suddenly too bright— But he’s done this before. Leon took his hand, giving a small shake before realizing how good that point of warmth felt. Chris’ hands were bigger than his own, calluses for years of handling guns and tough battles, and far more gentle than he had any right to be. Chris chuckled, a low noise from his chest that he wanted to hear more of. Leon knew his face was red simply from the look Claire gave him while her brother was focused on the blond’s pink face. His own gaze was still fixed on their clasped hands, before snapping up at the sound of his name. 

“Leon here doesn’t have anywhere to stay.” She chimed in, just as their hands separated. Claire’s look was devious one moment, and then completely innocent as the eldest turned to face her again. Leon knew what she was up to, but he couldn’t bring himself to object, he _did_ need a place to stay. 

“Oh? I have a spare bedroom, if you need.” Chris immediately offered, only proving more reason to be charmed by his kindness. Leon glanced away, he had never hoped to have time like this alone with the man, but there was always that small chance that things wouldn’t work out that kept him from jumping at the chance. “What a perfect idea, Chris. I don’t have any room for another guest at my place.” Claire chirped, before anyone could ask who her guest was, she was already speaking again, “It’s settled then!” That devious look was back, she knew far more than she was letting on, and Leon didn’t like it one bit. 

“I appreciate it… “ Leon started, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. As nervous as he was to embarrass himself in front of the other man, the desire to get clean and maybe cry about all this later was far greater. “It’s no problem.” The smile Chris gave him was endlessly understanding, as if he had been in Leon’s shoes before, which he certainly had been. It was completely unfair how handsome Chris looked in that moment, all he could hear was his heart in his ears, and think how utterly screwed he was. Something must have changed on Leon’s expression, because the man gave him a wink before turning back to his sister like nothing had transpired. 

The gesture damn near caused Leon to stop functioning completely, fortunate for him the duo were discussing something again as they led the way to Claire’s car. He lagged behind them, but followed nonetheless, the wink still playing in the back of his mind, he almost didn’t believe he hadn’t imagined it. 

It was blissfully dark out, easing Leon’s migraine a bit. The stars looked different here but these were his set of stars, it was reassuring in a strange way even if most of them were blotted out by the nearby town that lit up half of the sky. He could only pick out a few constellations, after a few moments of staring there was a streak across the sky before it disappeared. Even the sound of crickets was the same as it always had been. He jolted out of his thoughts when he bumped into a wall of pure _muscle_. That warm hand was on his shoulder to steady him, Leon could get drunk on his gentle touch alone. An apology was already forming on his lips when the other spoke up. 

Chris’ lip twitched up briefly, “C’mon let’s get this guy home, he’s asleep on his feet.” He opened the car door for him with a dramatic bow and a dazzling smile on his face just for Leon. “After you, Agent Kennedy,” If he was in his right mind, he might have smacked him for his shameless display— But for now, he was horribly smitten with Chris’ performance, he could blame it on his exhaustion though he knew that was far from the truth.

“Uh… Right.” Leon hated how tongue tied he felt, something about a man that could break him in half opening a door for him and smiling at him like he was someone to impress made him feel just a _little_ special. It sent a flutter through his guts that he knew wasn’t from Las Plagas. 

Claire barely managed to suppress her snort at the exchange, focusing on starting the car, she might have made a very good decision, or a very bad one. Either way, it would be painful for her to watch. 

  
  


———

Driving is much more relaxing than flying, Leon has decided. It’s easier listening to the steady sound of the road under the tires, and the banter between the siblings in the front seats. At some point one of them had called and ordered Chinese, and the thought of food alone made his stomach growl. Okay, food shower and then sleep. Claire already knows what he wants, they had spent many nights together gossiping and drinking over Chinese and all sorts of take out. It’s nice— It’s familiar. Everything started to feel more real around him, as if finally coming back to himself, Leon, not Agent fucking Kennedy. It was a relief, he had no one to save, the world wasn’t ending right now, and that was enough for him.

Claire dropped them off in front of an apartment building, smiling and wishing them luck. Right, she has a guest to entertain. Leon doesn’t have time to ask her what she means before she’s gone. 

“Alright, get a move on. I can’t catch you if you fall over now,” Chris teased, giving him a light bump with his elbow before showing the way upstairs. He was already balancing their dinner, so while it was true, it flustered him nonetheless. 

“A shame,” Leon hummed, watching the man’s arms from behind as they walked, it wouldn’t be so bad to fall into _those_ pythons. The promise of a good meal (And staring at Chris’s muscles) had given him enough energy to stay awake a little longer. They only needed to go up a few flights to reach his apartment, which caused Chris to give him an almost apologetic look. Even the small climb was difficult in Leon’s state, he was starting to think he really might need someone to catch him. His ribs had been cracked in a few places, making it more difficult to breath while exerting himself like this— It wasn’t until now he had noticed how much his entire body just _aches_ — Down all the way to his bones, weary from being pushed so far for so long without rest.

“Sorry, the elevator’s been out a while.” The look Chris gave him should be criminalized, big soft brown eyes that were asking for his forgiveness, it was enough to stop a man’s heart. Leon was slightly winded already from their light hike, so it was easy to hide his breathlessness.

“Don’t worry about it,” He grumbled, looking away when Chris’s gaze was too much to bear. It was… _intense_ , to say the least. It was such an honest expression, open and willing to accept whatever Leon chose to say or not say. To be honest with himself, that scared him a little— Someone wanting to know _him_ , even when he wasn’t perfect. 

“Um… Leon? Can you get my keys? They’re in my pocket,” There was a dusting of pink across the taller’s nose as he said it, but it was obvious he wasn’t completely annoyed at the idea of Leon putting his hands practically in his pants. The blond huffed at him, “I suppose you _did_ buy me dinner already,” Leon grinned when he got the reaction he wanted, silently thankful for whatever painkillers he had been given for giving him the courage to tease back. “Which pocket?” 

Chris gave him a small grin, but not without its own edge of mischief. “Front right,” He turned his hips so Leon could reach easier, but oh no, Leon could never do things so simply, especially not when his host was giving him such positive feedback and flirting so shamelessly. 

Leon reached his arm around Chris’ back, so he could tug him close to his side, slipping his hand easily into his pocket to retrieve his keys. He was slow to pull himself away, still savoring the warmth of the man at his side. It seemed Chris was just as distracted, staring intently at his face like he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. Leon almost thought it was cute, it was hard to tell if he was that thick headed or if he was trying to be polite, and give him space to rest. He finally pulled away completely to unlock the door, giving Chris his best smile, his own way of getting back at him for being so charming earlier. “Don’t tell me I’ll have to catch you after all that,” Leon was reluctant to open the door, he wanted to enjoy the flushed look on the other’s face for a little longer. 

“Of course not,” 

Chris cleared his throat, and marched past him, still pink on his cheeks. It was endearing, it felt good to flirt with someone and have them reciprocate. If he had any doubts about Chris being straight, or in some way not attracted to him, they had vanished as quickly as they had come. Leon smiled to himself as he closed the door behind them, he was exhausted as all hell, but he would do anything to keep something from screwing this up— He was allowed one nice moment, even if it meant stay awake longer than he wanted to be. 

“Wait.” Chris set the bag on the counter, before coming back to the other still fumbling with his boots in the foyer. “Weapons stay at the door,” 

Leon’s eyes widened a fraction, before giving a slow nod. The idea of being unarmed did make him wary, albeit they weren’t in any _immediate_ danger, Leon didn’t like to be caught unprepared. He had forgotten how armed he actually was at the moment, it’s amazing what he could carry in all his pockets. He was still anxious about being unarmed, still worried something might happen, or someone might come for him while he was trying to catch his breath. Leon’s movements slowed as he felt for the knife he had strapped to his waist, his fingers lingering over the familiar grip. 

“Leon, why do you have so many flash grenades?” Chris marveled, running a hand through his hair, “How did they let you take this stuff home with you?” 

He jolted out of his thoughts, and managed a weak shrug. “They’re non lethal?” He suggested, offering a few other knives he had hidden in various places, earning another eyebrow raise from the other. 

Leon hesitated to hang up his holster, Matilda fit snugly on his hips, where she would be should something happen. The weight was familiar in his hand, it was comforting strangely. He let out a slow breath, and hung her up next to his jacket, which frankly— Had seen better days. 

“That’s all, right? I don’t have to search you?” Chris chuckled, hanging up his jacket next to his, and setting his own gun on a shelf along with his keys. Leon scoffed at him, and bumped him with his shoulder, more roughly now that there’s no danger of losing their dinner. “Not unless you want to,” He answered with another crooked grin, earning another bright smile from Chris. 

“Maybe after dinner?” The man promised with an answering laugh even if the suggestion made them both blush. They were in the kitchen again, piling their plates with different types of foods that Claire had picked for them. Chris set his plate down on the coffee table, and returned to the kitchen to retrieve drinks for them.

“Now we’re talking,” Leon grinned, taking the beer from the man despite the nurse’s earlier warnings. He deserved it after all the hell he had been through. He smacked his lips at the familiar taste of hops on his tongue, “Honestly thought you would be a light beer kind of guy.” Leon murmured, startling a laugh out of his companion.

“I used to be, but a friend brought me this Belgian beer and I have never looked back,” Chris answered, settling on the couch next to his guest. There was plenty of space for them to sit apart on the couch, but he chose to sit right at Leon’s side, it was endearing to say the least. 

Comfortable silence fell between them as Chris searched for something to watch on television before settling on Hell’s Kitchen, “I think you’d like this,” He grinned at the blond, before digging into his massive plate of lo mein. Leon managed to snort at him, sinking more comfortably into the overstuffed couch. His mind still felt a little fuzzy, and all the way down to the tips to his fingers, but it was almost nice-- This warm feeling of nostalgia of being home, it was all so normal, no sign of the Plagas, or giant monster fish to be found anywhere. 

Eating had reminded him exactly how hungry he had been after all, immediately shoving noodles into his mouth like he was a starving wolf. Chris chuckled under his breath, though the blond failed to notice this since he was so absorbed in his food. It wasn’t until he was through with his second round with the some spicy dish Claire had picked before he had enough mind to pay attention to his host. Leon was surprised to find Chris had been staring at him the whole time with an absolutely smitten smile on his lips, earning a deep blush and a nervous smile to work across his face. 

“Eat as much as you want, but I’m not cleaning up if you get sick,” He chuckled. Leon flushed again, unable to meet the man’s eye again, now all too aware of himself and how he probably had just made a fool of himself.

“I’ll be honest, this is probably the best I’ve eaten in weeks,” He admitted, licking his lips to savor what he could, “So forgive me for forgetting my manners, Captain,” Leon managed to smirk, giving him a flippant wave of his chopsticks. Surely Chris had noticed how much sharper his face looked now, almost gaunt from weeks surviving in the cold Spanish countryside. 

“I think I ate nothing but nutrition bars for at least two weeks straight,” And whatever he could scrounge up from abandoned homes, and kitchens. He doesn’t know why he told Chris, but it made him feel better in some vague sense, he knew the man would understand— He’s been all over the world, he’s likely to have encountered some tough situations before. 

“Ugh, I hate those,” Chris pulled a face, “I remember coming home after a long mission the first time and eating until I couldn’t move,” He shook his head at the memory, but there was still a fondness in his voice, a tone Leon had never heard from him before. “I can’t look at pizza the same ever again,” 

Leon snorted, his senses felt fuzzy but it was a nice feeling, compared for the hyper alertness that had been keeping him alive. For the first time in a long time, he felt _safe_. Chris was just as capable if not more so than Leon was, if something happened or someone broke in to kill them, they would be more than able to handle the task. It didn’t hurt they had the same sense of humor, and the brunet was unbearably handsome. 

“Remember it’ll be here whenever you want, so you don’t have to gorge yourself,” Chris reminded, giving him a lopsided grin, “I would hate for you to tap out now,” 

The blond could feel his face heat up, wishing he could blame it on the beer he wasn’t supposed to be having. “Never,” Leon finished his plate before finally settling in properly, grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. “Didn’t know you were into cooking shows,” Leon said, tilting his head in the other’s direction. He hadn’t noticed until this moment how little space there really was between them, it didn’t help that Chris was huge to begin with, and Leon was pretty tall himself, albeit more lithe than his counterpart— Their shoulders were a few inches apart, if he was brave enough to close that distance between them and do something about all of Chris’ flirtatious jokes, and the longing for his affection that drew Leon closer to him. 

“I’m not! But this one is different, just watch,” Chris bumped him with his shoulder playfully, nodding his head towards the screen. “He’s _very_ creative with his insults, you’ll appreciate it,” 

It earned a chuckle from Leon, he could recall a few instances of his own colorful language even in just casual context. He’s only halfway through his beer before he’s feeling the effect of mixing two things he shouldn’t have. But, Leon is nothing if not stubborn. 

He doesn’t know when he allowed himself to lean against Chris’ shoulder, watching the show and listening to the other’s commentary— Leon doesn’t have a worry in his mind, but the nervous flutter in his gut when Chris turns to him to look for his reply. The show is over before he’s really had time to enjoy himself, and he almost wants to complain— But his body reminds him of its condition yet again. 

“Leon?”

He blinked a few times, not realizing he had been staring at the blank screen for a few long seconds, his shoulders slumped from the weight of his exhaustion. There’s a frown on Chris’ lips for a moment, resting his hand on the blond’s shoulder to rouse him. The space between them is nonexistent, but Leon wants to be even _closer_. The warmth so close is just too much to keep denying himself, he could stick to Chris’ side forever and be completely content. 

“Yeah, Chris?” His voice is almost a whisper at this point, leaning his head closer to the other, his fringe falling into his eyes and hiding the tops of his pink cheekbones. The apartment feels completely still, a moment trapped in amber again— Leaning into Chris’ warm embrace and hearing nothing but their combined heartbeats in his mind. He’s almost afraid to breathe, as if he might do something to scare the man off. 

Chris’ hand cupped his jaw to guide Leon to look up at him, a small smile on his lips. “I know you’re really out of it right now, are you sure about this?” He murmured, the smallest crease forming between his brows with worry. 

Leon inhaled sharply, though immediately pushing into his hand like a cat begging for attention, he might as well have purred for the man. He could hardly believe his ears, _Chris Redfield_ was asking for _his_ permission. Of course he would be old fashioned, but it only served to make him more endearing. He knew he was blushing again, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“ _Yes_ , Chris, for Christ’s sake,” Fell from his lips before another thought crossed his mind, his eyes half lidded as he focused on the other man’s jaw, and the sharpness of his Cupid’s bow. There was a shy smile on Chris’ lips as he closed the space between them. Leon struggled to process all the synapses firing in his mind at the soft pressure on his lips, and the heat of his palm against his cool cheek. Leon immediately jumped at the chance to deepen the kiss, his hands grasping onto the front of the other’s shirt— Everything felt so _good_ , and God, didn’t he deserve something good? He made a low whine in the back of his throat, crumbling at the first given affection that he had craved for longer than he could remember. 

Chris only chuckled against his mouth, stroking his cheek for a moment, before pulling away, and simply watching his flustered face. Leon wanted to swear at him for pulling away, but he couldn’t find it in him when he saw the man’s expression. He merely pouted and looked away, before Chris guided him to look up again. 

“I would love to continue but, I know you’d fall asleep before things got serious,” Chris teased, resting their foreheads together for a few long seconds. His eyes were closed, simply enjoying their closeness, and the gesture was enough to shut down any fight Leon still had in him. “Like Hell I would,” He huffed anyway, sliding himself into Chris’ lap to press himself closer to his warmth now that he had permission to be as greedy as he wanted to be. “I’m glad,” He murmured, if Leon had been more coherent he might have kept it to himself. His nerves felt fried, but it was easier to forget about everything when he could distract himself with kisses. 

The taller rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Leon’s lithe waist nonetheless, amusement was clear in his eyes as he pressed another kiss to his lips before moving onto his jaw, appreciating every inch of the blond’s face. A laugh bubbled up from his gut, melting into putty in Chris’ hands, soaking up the attention like he was starving for it— Which was the horrible truth of the matter. 

“I think I should help you get cleaned up, and maybe you could join me in my room?” Chris suggested, their cheeks brushing together as his breath tickled his ear. The man in his lap shivered, his gut lurching at the idea of what would happen if he chose to follow him into his bed. (If he managed to keep himself awake that is…) 

“I think that’s an _excellent idea,_ Chris,” Leon’s voice was a whisper, but it felt far too loud in the stillness of their little bubble of the world. The taller grinned, his hands grasping under Leon’s thighs to pull him closer to his body, “Perfect then.” 

Chris managed to lift them both off the couch, earning a gasp from the blond, who grabbed into his broad shoulders instinctively. Another laugh worked his way out of him, kissing the man’s stubbly jaw as he carried him what he assumed would be the bathroom. “Warn me next time,” He scolded, though there was no real heat behind it. He was perfectly content to wrap his legs around him as tight as he could, enjoying every inch of touching skin between them. He felt more than heard the answering laugh, the light of the bathroom flicked on, and Leon was reluctant to release him to get undressed— _Undressed_. The thought suddenly occurred to him as if he hadn’t thought it all the way through when Chris had suggested it, he was going to get naked in front of the man. Oh no. 

As fearful as he was for the other to see how bad his condition really was, he didn’t dare to back out now, he was already addicted to the way it felt just to have Chris _looking_ at him with such open admiration. His feet touched the cold tile and he was instantly pouting again, a man could get addicted to the way Chris’ hands felt. 

The water was turned on while he was lost in his thoughts, though he snapped back into reality when he saw the other begin to take his shirt off. His mouth immediately felt dry, his gaze eating up the expanse of new skin to explore, sharp lines of muscles from strict exercise routines, and planes of gorgeous flesh that Leon wanted to bite into. 

“My eyes are up here,” Chris teased, tossing his shirt aside and closing the distance between them again, tugging the end of the blond’s tight shirt. “Is it standard uniform for you guys to go running around in shirts that are a size too small?” 

Leon rolled his eyes, “No, I just like how it looks on me,” He answered honestly. As soon as Chris started to push his shirt up, he gasped, grabbed for his hands suddenly, self-conscious now of all the scars that littered his body, and especially the freshest of his wounds. “S-Sorry. I’m just… “ His voice drifted off, not sure what he wanted to say to try and prepare the other for what he was going to see under his clothes. 

Leon sighed, and let go of his hands, giving the other a long look, searching for something he couldn’t name in his expression. “I’m still in bad shape, so be gentle with me,” He tried to joke though it came out a little flat, startling a laugh out of his companion. 

“You have my word,” Chris promised with a crooked smile, pressing a few kisses across his cheekbones and nose as he pulled his shirt up, guiding it over his stiff shoulders, and bruised ribs. Leon hissed, feeling his muscles tighten as he raised his arms to help get out of his clothes, or tried to. He heard his partner hum in sympathy, tossing the shirt aside to focus on the blond more closely. The mirror was already misty from the hot water running in the background, so Leon couldn’t exactly see how bad he really looked— He couldn’t bring himself to look at Chris’ expression either, petrified to see what would reflect how he really looked to the man. 

“Leon… ” 

The tone of his voice made him lift his gaze, albeit tentatively, eyeing Chris like he might jump out and bite him. Those gorgeous hands were on his face again, driving all negative thoughts from his mind, Chris held his jaw between his warm palms as he guided him to look up at him properly. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, his voice merely a whisper between them, a worried wrinkle between his brows. Chris looked nothing short of heartbroken at the sight of his battered body, there were dark bruises covering most of his left rib cage, all the way up to his shoulder which burst into sickly yellow. There were older scars as well, the skin only looking more irritated at the rough treatment it endured. 

Leon struggled to regain his breath, a lump forming in the back of his throat, as much as he wanted to just tell him everything right there. No one else had to know what happened here if he chose to spill his guts, Chris would never betray his trust like that. There was relief in knowing that someone cared, to sit here and look at Leon with such endless love. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I just— _Fuck_. It’s really tiring, isn’t it? Always coming home always worse for wear, before getting shipped off to some other Godforsaken place…” Chris let out a long sigh through his nose, rubbing his thumbs along his sharp cheekbones in thought. Leon could only hum in agreement, his hands finding their way to overlap the other’s, leaning into him like he needed the affection to continue the conversation.

“It’s alright if I get welcomed home like this every time.” 

Chris smiled at him, giving him a short kiss before he was quickly distracted by how well the other man kissed. His lips were a beautiful shade of red from all their activities, earning a wicked grin from Chris as he admired his work when he pulled away. “We have plenty of time to enjoy each other, Leon. Stop trying to distract me,” He accused teasingly, suddenly letting go of his face to focus on undressing him again— Oh, he had forgotten about their shower, it was far too easy to lose time cuddling up to Chris, and letting himself be spoiled with gentle kisses. 

Leon laughed, genuinely from deep in his chest, his hands resting on the other’s broad shoulders to balance himself as his boxers and maybe too tight pants came off in one go. The suddenness of it all had startled the reaction out of him, a modest pink reaching all the way down his neck, he couldn’t remember the last time he was naked in front of someone like this—There was a strange feeling of comfort from being admired so tenderly, it was almost nice letting himself be seen. 

Chris tossed his pants with the rest of their clothing, pulling away to tug off his own clothes alongside him. The blond swallowed around the lump in his throat, as much as he wanted to pretend he wasn’t ogling the other, it was impossible to avoid. Every inch of the man was perfect, sharp hip bones framed the trail of dark hair down to his crotch, naturally drawing Leon’s curious eyes to his dick— Which was nothing short of impressive, he licked his lips absentmindedly, wishing he could find out what his skin tasted like, his chance would come soon enough. 

“You’re fucking hot,” He blurted, before realizing what had just come out of him, his hands flying to cover his mouth in mortification. Leon was suddenly regretting taking that beer from him in the first place. Chris laughed, a full sound that filled up the small room they were in, crossing the space between them again to guide his hands away from his face, “That means a lot coming from you, you’re drop dead gorgeous, Leon,” He told him, pressing a light kiss to his still pouting lips. “And I’m sure you look even better when you’re not covered in bruises,” Chris grinned at him, such an honest expression that there was no room for the blond to doubt his compliments. Leon choked on a breath, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him beautiful, and never so earnestly. 

“Jesus, you’re gonna kill me,” He grumbled, leaning their foreheads together again, trying to ignore his pounding heartbeat. Chris snorted as their noses bumped together, the gesture was clumsy but so satisfying, and for a few moments he felt impossibly young, still awkward and unsure of himself in intimacy. Despite them both being old enough to have grown out of that phase, something about new loves always brought out the best in a person. 

“No way, you’re stuck with me,” The brunet answered. He released Leon with reluctance, opening the shower for him with a flourish, it really was amazing how normal he could act while standing around naked— As if this was completely normal for them to do, but Leon wanted to play along, he would take this chance and hold onto it with everything he was worth. 

He rolled his eyes, stepping into the hot water with a low groan, it felt incredible on his sore body, washing away all the dust that still clung to him from foreign lands. 

He was so caught up in enjoying the water, he had hardly noticed the other stepping in behind him, nor the soft look in his eyes as he took in all of the blond’s injuries.There were a few blossoms of purple and a sickly green stretching across the backs of his pale thighs, only serving to prove how tough he was for holding out as long as he had. He was no less beautiful with jagged scars across his body, and Chris is sure there is an amazing story to go with every one of them. 

Leon gasped as arms wrapped around his midsection, as the other leaned over to rest his chin on his shoulder, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. “You gotta at least share,” He reminded with mischief in his voice, pressing himself close to the lithe body in his arms to get under the spray. Leon could feel his heart stop as he felt that warmth press against him, Chris’ cock a noticeable weight against his ass which served as a horrible distraction. 

“I think you just want an excuse,” He pouted at Chris with mischief dancing in his eyes. They were the brightest shade of blue Chris had ever seen, it was a shame his hair was so long now, it was hard to see them behind his fringe— He ran a hand through Leon’s wet hair, pushing all of his hair out of his face and just stared at him. Drop dead gorgeous was still somehow an understatement, and miraculously, the man acted as if he was truly unaware of the fact. Leon had raised his eyebrows at him, his lips always seemed to be pouty to Chris, it was a really unfair advantage the man had over him and he didn’t even know it. 

“I don’t need an excuse,” Chris kissed his jaw, before resting his chin on his shoulder again. Leon huffed at him, surrendering to his hold without complaint, it was really a tragedy they couldn’t stay like this forever. The dizziness that had been nagging at the back of his mind all night finally settled, grounded by the tight hold around his waist, and the feeling of another heartbeat right next to his own. 

Chris only released him to retrieve the shampoo, squeezing some into his hands before rubbing his fingers into thick blond hair. Leon leaned into the touch with a shudder and a low whine, the feeling of his fingers massaging his skull sending a shock down his back. If the other noticed how much it had affected him, he didn’t mention it, only giving him a sly look that he almost thought he had imagined. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do yours,” Leon sighed, it was difficult to even raise his arms high enough to get his shirt off, much less wash someone’s hair. Chris’ eyebrows arched, “You don’t have to apologize for anything, I just want to spoil you a little,” It was enough to earn a flush from his partner, though he hid it by putting his head under the water to rinse out the shampoo. 

Chris was more methodical with his own hair, it was shorter and lucky for him, requiring less upkeep. In fact, he was surprised to find the man actually had conditioner at all, he had almost been worried Chris would have used 5-in-1 soap like some other men’s showers he’s been in. 

Leon’s attention snapped back to the other as he massaged his gorgeously thick fingers through his hair with some sweet smelling conditioner. 

“Peaches?” He teased, the idea of a B.S.A.A Captain using something so fruity was too good to resist. “It was Claire’s,” The man chuckled, running some through his own hair just for the sake of it, the faint undertone of peach would now be inexplicably tied to Leon’s easy smile, and beautifully wet lips. He really hoped his sister had some other kind of scent now that she didn’t have this one, but that could be worried about later. “Mm-hm. Well, she has good taste,” 

His gaze flickered down to Chris’ lips as he tugged him close to kiss him, taking his time distracting Chris just because he could. 

“You’re beautiful,” The taller murmured between them, his voice just above the noise of the water raining on their heads. Leon felt his breath catch in his chest, giving the faintest shake of his head, as if he didn’t believe what he had heard. Chris grinned at him a little wider, “I guess I’ll just have to keep reminding you,” He pressed a light kiss to his nose, moving to grab a washcloth and something that now smelled like citrus. 

“Let me guess, this is Claire’s too?” 

“No, this one is mine,” 

There was a pause before Leon snorted at him, it was endearing just like every other damn thing about him. It was nice letting Chris clean away all the grime still on him from overseas, and coax all the tension out of his overused muscles. The was especially gentle around the dark patches of skin where he was bruised, and where it looked like his scars were too irritated to be bothered. He relaxed into his steady hands, feeling his knees start to sway under him, hands found their way around his waist holding him steady for a moment before continuing with his task. 

“Feeling better?” Chris asked, giving him a warm smile that only turned him into jelly in the man’s hands all over again. The blond nodded dumbly, closing his eyes to be swept away by peaches, citrus and Chris under the mist of the hot shower. They took their time rinsing off, Leon wrapping his arms around the other’s waist to hold him close, leaning his forehead against the man’s neck in a half lucid state— The steady drone of the water made it difficult to hear anything else, lulling the tension from his body. 

Chris pulled away after what felt like hours, giving his partner one last long kiss before shutting off the water. Leon managed to keep down a whine that wanted to escape him, even the steam filled bathroom felt far too cold compared to the warmth that Chris managed to produce. He was wrapped in a fluffy grey towel before he had actually started to catch a chill, the other warming him up by gently patting the water away from his skin, using more caution around his bruises to not hurt him by mistake. Every time he finished an area, he would leave a light kiss, starting from his shoulders, and down his chest to near his hips— until Leon gasped and finally grabbed for the man’s shoulder. Chris smirked, looking up at him for a moment as if trying to decide how he should continue from here. 

“Beautiful,” 

Leon flushed at the word, glancing to the side before finding the courage to look at him once more. Maybe he could get used to hearing that. “As much as I want you to keep doing this, I think we should continue this in your room?” He suggested breathlessly, he could still feel his knees shivering under him, it was hard to stay on his feet. Chris kissed above his belly button before he stood again, his lips immediately meeting the other’s thoughts he had the most devious smirk on his face, knowing damn well what effect he was having on Leon. 

“Almost done, I promise,” For the second time that night, Leon considered smacking him for his flirting, of course the man was an insufferable tease as well. 

Chris dropped the towel on the other’s head, causing the blond to squawk in surprise, though he would never admit he had made such a sound. That beautiful hearty laughter rang in his ears again as Chris ruffled up his hair to dry it, or at least do his best to do so. 

“Hey! You’re gonna make my hair frizzy,” Leon scolded him, finally finding it in himself to protest despite his weakened state. He swatted the man’s hands away, giving him a firm frown that only earned another peal of laughter from his partner. Leon bristled at him, suddenly flustered by the man’s unreserved laughter though it was familiar to him by now. 

“I’m s-sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you,” Chris tried to assure him through a stifled giggle, holding his hands up in surrender. “I just… really think you’re cute.” 

Leon can’t stop himself from blushing, and he cursed himself for being so pale in the first place. He smiled under the towel still on his head, Chris was spoiling him with so much praise, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him—It was nice to be wanted, there wasn’t any doubt in his mind that he could trust Chris’ word, it was so earnest, and easy coming from his lips, then it must be true. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Leon finally grumbled, though he was a little robotic in saying so— Still processing the fact Chris thought _he_ was cute. The man smiled a little wider, “I can’t get over the fact that I get you all to myself,” 

Leon felt his heart thump hard in his chest, the towel falling from his head, and with it, the ability to hide his embarrassment. The man’s word’s would send a ripple down his spine, making his cock twitch in obvious interest. It was humiliating how much power Chris’ words had over him but he was near powerless to resist, or rather he had no interest in resisting such honest admiration. 

“You are a _very_ tempting man, Mr. Kennedy,” He grinned, giving Leon a cheeky wink as he turned to pick up a comb on the counter, before turning back to the blond. “Come here,” 

Somewhere after _Mr. Kennedy_ came rolling off his tongue. Leon could feel his attention short circuit, the name repeating in his mind for a beat before noticing he was being beckoned closer. His body followed the suggestion without thought, though his steps were a little wobbly from nerves and exertion. The other man smiled as he began to comb his hair, the repetitive, and gentle fingers through his hair almost making him fall asleep right then on his feet. 

Chris’ low hum broke his trance, causing Leon to open his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed he shut them in the first place. Chris gave him that soft look again, his eyebrows slightly raised like he was some kind of love sick puppy, which wasn’t all too far from the truth. He opened his mouth like there was something balancing on the edge of his tongue, but he shut his mouth again before he said something that might spook Leon off, as lovestruck as he was. 

“Let’s find something for you to wear,” Chris said instead, running the comb through his own hair a few times before putting it away. He shook his head to shake the water out of his hair, using the opportunity to shake off some of his nerves. Leon being so beautiful didn’t help him keep his cool in the least, looking back at him with hooded eyes, no less blue than before. 

Leon simply nodded, wrapping the towel around himself to keep warm, giving the other wink as he held his hands close to his chest like he had breasts to hide. He shivered as they left the humid heat of the shower, almost regretting getting out in the first place. For the second time that evening— He bumped into Chris’ back, though this time he let his hands linger as he moved to right himself again. The taller grinned at him, looking just as entertained as he had the first time they had bumped into each other. 

“Falling for me?” He poked, looking all too pleased at the flustered reaction it earned him. Leon huffed, giving him a light shove before giving up to lean against his warm skin, “You’d like that wouldn’t you,” 

Chris wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, so their noses were almost touching— His eyes searching Leon’s like he was trying to figure out what he really meant by his remark. “I would, actually,” He replied with enough confidence to make Leon’s thoughts stutter for a few short seconds, staring at the man like he had just spoken in another language. 

“I think you’re incredible. Smart, talented, and I know you have a soft spot for Sherry, and my sister— Both of whom you saved.” Chris continued, only causing the other to flush a darker shade of red. The man was so honest, it was hard to deny all the compliments he gave, and he could only believe his declaration of wanting Leon to fall for him. His eyes were focused only on Leon, looking between his lips and the starstruck look in his blue depths. “You’re so compassionate, even if you don’t always show it. I know you’re all bark, and no bite. You’re always doing what you think is best for everyone. I’ve never met anyone like you, you’re just… _fascinating_?” Chris gave him a crooked grin, one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. “What do you know about me?” He knew the blond tended to keep his ear to the ground, and the few times they had met before in passing had been long enough for Leon to come up with his own deductions. 

“You’re a sap,” Leon grumbled, trying to duck his head to hide behind his fringe, though it did little to hide his own obvious affection. His heart was pounding loud enough he was sure the other would be able to hear it, his stomach flipping every time their eyes met— This was it, that spark that people talk about when they fall in love. That thought spent his mind into a frenzy again, albeit these were much more pleasant this time around. 

“I-I know you’re just a big goofball, Claire has told me all about your soft spot for animals and old cowboy movies.” He meant it to be teasing, thought it only seemed like he was even more infatuated with Chris— “You’re the B.S.A.A’s Golden Boy, aren’t you? You save lives all the time, lookin’ damn good while doing it, and everyone just.. _loves you_ ,” Letting out an airy sigh, pressing a light kiss to the taller’s lips, there was so much racing through his head, it was hard to articulate exactly how he felt about the man, “All I know is… I want to keep doing this with you for as long as you’ll have me,” Leon confessed against his lips. He froze immediately after saying it, he could feel it in the stillness in the air after he had said it—- It was too much, surely he had made him uncomfortable with his admission. 

The arms around his waist tightened, Chris grinned into another kiss, his tongue tracing along his lower lip like he was savoring the taste of him. “I _adore_ you, Leon,” He whispered back, relief sank into Leon’s bones instantly, deepening the kiss like he needed it. He was hardly supporting himself at this point, Chris had his arms around his waist to keep him close and was mostly holding him up. 

“I’ll take you on a proper date when you’re feeling better,” It was a promise that had Leon giggling, the idea that he had a date with Chris Redfield, it would make good office gossip that was for sure. Leon couldn’t remember the last time he had gone out on a date like a normal person, the last of his romantic partners hadn’t been exactly… civilian.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Leon laughed, earning an even brighter smile from the other, seeming more distracted by the blond’s joyous laughter to even reply. Instead, Chris pulled him into bed, earning a surprised yelp and more giggling from his partner as they hit the cool sheets, pulling away both their towels to toss them somewhere in the room. He had never experienced happiness like this before, giggling in bed like teenagers in their honeymoon phase, but it felt far too good to resist. He deserved this, didn’t he? 

Chris had him on his back, a hand on each side of his head to look down at him, the amber in his eyes dancing with some strange knowing, like he could read Leon like an open book yet already knew it’s contents. He wondered briefly if he was just that easy to read, or if it was just something intrinsic to Chris that allowed him to understand him so deeply. Despite being pinned, he didn’t feel trapped, it was comforting in a strange sense, like a big, muscly blanket of sorts. 

Leon shivered despite himself, from the heat racing up his spine or the cold air, he’ll never know— Either way, the taller tugs the sheets over them, huddling himself close to Leon to keep him warm, dragging wet, lazy kisses down the blond’s throat. It earned another shiver, and a sharp glare, “Why are you just teasing me?” Leon’s voice was low, giving him a small flutter of his eyelashes. Chris was on him immediately, kissing him fiercely like he wanted to imprint the shape of his lips onto his to remember. 

Leon groaned, his lips parting for that curious tongue again, feeling every inch of his mouth, making him feel more drunk than his half a beer had made him. His lungs were screaming for oxygen but he didn’t want to part from Chris’ talented mouth even for a moment. Thankfully the man pulled away first, though Leon whined at the loss— Chris shushed him gently, pressing a finger to his swollen lips, it only succeeded in Leon looking even more pouty than usual. 

“I just want to spoil you, don’t worry about anything, alright baby?” Chris murmured, moving his hand to hold his chin to make their gazes met. “Tell me if it’s too much, or if you want me to stop. Okay?” 

Leon blinked a few times, before his mind finally caught up with him, this was really happening, he really was this lucky. He nodded slowly, and Chris only gave him a look, “I need you to say it, Leon,” The blond flushed, his lower lip jutting out a little more for a moment before he finally spoke, “I understand, Chris. Now, _please_.” Leon felt pathetic whining so much, but the tone of voice got such a beautiful reaction from Chris, making his eyes go soft, and immediately lean into Leon to soothe whatever was bothering him. 

He kissed where Leon’s jaw met his neck, grazing his teeth over the skin to threaten making a mark on his pale skin. Leon could hardly think straight past the warm hand trailing down his chest, finding a nipple and giving it an interested tug. The blond made a choked off noise, wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, trying not to drown in all the sensations over his pounding heartbeat. 

“Relax, Leon. We’re taking this slow,” Chris purred in his ear, resting the flat of his palm over Leon’s heart as if he might somehow heal the anxiety clawing its way up his throat. Leon closed his eyes, willing himself to relax against the bed instead of pressing every inch of himself against the taller. He let out a deep breath, trying to focus on relaxing because Chris had asked him to, the man was asking for the reins, and it was all too tempting to hand it over the instant he asked. 

“You look beautiful,” Chris sighed, giving him that love-sick look, melting any worry away from his partner’s mind. “I’ll go easy on you, tonight.” The man gave him a wicked grin, earning a low groan in return for his promise. “Hands up on the pillow, okay? And don’t move them, unless I say so.” 

Leon sucked in a short gasp, he was a little reluctant to let go of the other, but he followed the request nonetheless. His stomach fluttered at being in such a vulnerable position, his eyes tracking every movement Chris made in some unknown anxiety. He had grabbed something from his bedside table, showing him it was just a small bottle of lube when he noticed Leon’s nervous gaze on him. 

Chris was between his legs again, laying down on his stomach so he could wrap his arms around the man’s waist and hold him still to relax. The sight of his sharp jaw, and that talented mouth so close to his cock made a shiver run through his body, heat pooling in his guts. Chris was shameless as ever, he couldn’t decide if he hated or loved that about the man— Leon’s thoughts short circuit as lips pressed against his still hardening dick, running his tongue along a vein all the way to the tip with a satisfied noise. He fingers tightened in the pillow, cursing Chris for not allowing him to buck up or force his head down for more. 

Leon hadn’t noticed he had been panting, his ankles now locked behind the other’s head even if the gesture was useless, it seemed to spur Chris on even more. He felt feverish, he needed so much more or he was going to lose his mind. “Chris, why are you still _teasing_ me?” 

“I said I was going easy on you,” Chris’ smile was as blinding as ever, though it was especially beautiful as it pressed sloppy kisses down his cock. He wasn’t shy about how much he enjoyed the taste of Leon’s skin, and the tang of precum on his tongue— Emitting low hums of pleasure as he pulled away to speak again. 

“You can be good, and take a little teasing, can’t you, sweetheart?” 

Leon whimpered in reply, it was difficult to focus on anything but the rumble of his voice, and the sweet words he spoke. “Y-Yes, sir,” He doesn’t know why he says it, but it seems to get Chris to hurry a little bit, and he can’t help but notice the too bright gleam in those amber depths at the name. It might be the best mistake he’s ever made. 

Finally, _finally_ — That filthy mouth opened to accept his cock into that wet heat, pulling a moan from Leon, he could feel himself shaking all over, helpless to do anything to submit to the other’s slow pace. His fingers dug into the pillow as much as he wanted to grab at Chris’ hair, he was fearful that disobeying him would make the man pull away. Electricity was singing in his veins, pulling ever muscle in his body taught in anticipation. 

“Fuck— _Chris. Please move,_ ” Anything resembling impulse control had vanished, trying to force his hips closer to his mouth only to be held down by his strong hands yet again. Leon didn’t manage to suppress a whimper, red hot shame flossing his body at his wanton reactions. While he thought his desperate state would ruin the man’s respect for him, Chris only groaned his encouragement, and opening his mouth to take him deeper. 

Leon whimpered, a hard shudder running through his body as the heat pooling in his gut was starting to melt his mind a little— Trying to wiggle his hips in a grip that would surely leave a lovely reminder in the morning. The wet heat around his cock was too much for his heart to handle, immediately squeezing his eyes shut kept himself from cumming immediately. (Maybe he really would die of shame then.) His world suddenly narrowed to just Chris between his legs, doing things with his tongue that made every thought fly from his head. 

“ _Chris_ , dear God please, _please_ more, you feel so g-good. _Fuck_!” Leon knew he was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself, even so he was rewarded with a low hum that he could feel all the way to his toes— A gasp tore from his throat as he heard the click of the bottle cap, and Chris shifted to free one of his hands, instead holding him still with his forearm. Some other time he might have been impressed at the man’s ability to multitask, but he was far too caught up in a whirlwind of lust to even think about it. 

“God, y-you’re so fucking perfect,” Leon sighed, sounding almost reverent. “So good, C-Chris— _Oh_!” He felt a slick finger at his entrance, reminding himself vaguely to relax again. His fingers promised to take him apart as they teased around the muscle, if Chris’ mouth didn’t first. The first finger was a slow, and easy slide, pulling a noise of satisfaction out of Leon. 

He felt, more than heard the man’s answering chuckle, and he knew somehow he was laughing at how eager his body was. Chris’ tongue traced up a long vein to lap at the slit, licking away the steady stream of precum before relaxing his jaw to take him deep into his throat. 

“M-more, _Chris_!” His voice kicked up a pitch when the brunet immediately complied, pressing in his middle finger alongside the first, as he started to bob his head at a slow pace. Leon was able to wiggle a little more in his grip now, gasping and whining— Helpless but to take everything his lover gave him. 

Chris must have bent his fingers the right way, because he punched out a wail from Leon, a hard shiver running through his body in the wake of the lightning under his skin. He felt like he was about to tear the pillow he had been holding onto, he wanted too badly to grab onto the man’s hair and shoulders. Suddenly, that beautiful mouth left him, his cock twitching in its absence, and a long whine leaving Leon, his gut clenching at the loss. He opened his mouth to complain, before his mouth snapped shut with a click.

When he looked down, Chris looked as smug as ever, pressing his cheek against his dick to nuzzle against it affectionately, for a moment Leon was sure his brain had melted out of his ears at the sight. His lips were wet with his saliva, and puffy from all the abuse they had taken, and eyes half lidded as he gazed up at his lover. 

“Just hit me if it’s too much,” Chris had that devious twinkle in his eye again, and before opening those plush lips to take Leon’s dick all the way down— His nose brushing against his hips for a moment, it was enough for all the air to leave the blond’s lungs in an instant. 

Leon felt his knees shake, letting out a little gasp every time his cock bumped against the back of the man’s throat. The heat in his stomach was being fanned with a steady hand, he was worried this would be over far too soon for him to properly enjoy it. His mind could hardly keep up, and he was forced to just lay back and feel. 

Leon finally shouted when those fingers found that spot again— The world seemed to fall away around them, and he arched his back, a sob leaving his lips at pleasure raced up his spine and his toes curled. 

“ _Sir_ , p-please I want to touch you,” He managed, his fingers kneading the pillow like a discontented cat. His voice was breathy, unable to keep the high pitch out of his voice as he spoke, it had been so long since anyone had touched him so intimately, it had been a long time since he had time to _help himself out_ at all in what felt like months. Leon couldn’t keep going like this without embarrassing himself, and while Chris was aware of this, there was something in him that wanted to see the blond blissed out and absolutely _satisfied_. He pulled away to leave a sweet kiss at the tip of his cock, his lips smearing with precum and his own spit— But he was giving Leon such a sultry look, enough to make him doubt his sanity again, how could he have ever guessed that Chris Redfield was so filthy. 

“Alright, Leon. You can touch me,” He finally allowed, nimble fingers tangling through his short hair the second the words left his lips. Leon melted into the bed, able to sit still now that he could hold onto him— All he wanted to do was touch him, and remember the feeling in case the man vanished when Leon let go. 

“You were such a good boy for me, I think you deserve a treat,” Chris grinned, rolling the pads of his fingers against that sweet spot again, pulling a moan from his lover, his fingers tightening in his hair at his low tone. The man was falling apart in his hands, and it was stunning— His hair falling in his face, hiding those blue eyes that glimmered with arousal and adoration, and the bright flush that painted his cheekbones. 

“You’ve been _very_ good, Leon,” He purred, enjoying every reaction his words earned him. Leon bit on his lower lip but it failed to quiet his groans, his knees were trembling from such unwavering attention to his prostate, he wanted to start babbling so badly, but he had to resist if he still wanted to hold onto some of his dignity. 

“Such a good boy, come on, don’t you want to come for me?” Chris’ voice was so sweet, filling the empty air with his praise, adding another finger alongside the others to torture him, in that slow, rhythmic pace that made his eyes cross. 

“Yes! Y-Yes, I want to be good, _please oh_ — “ Leon’s resolve melted away like ice in the summer sun, pushing back into his fingers desperately as heat built up inside up. “Chris!” Those gorgeous lips wrapped around his dick again, just as he crooked his fingers against his prostate again. Leon sobbed, the sudden roughness was enough to snap the coil of heat in him, his mind went blank for a solid few seconds before he finally realized he had been muttering nonsense still. His throat was slightly sore like he had been screaming, but it was hard to remember if he had shouted—He prayed he didn’t say anything too inappropriate, considering how much was still being left unsaid, but Chris’ expression gave nothing away if he had. 

He pulled away, licking his lips as he swallowed, and it hit Leon like a train that Chris was definitely sent by some higher power to ruin him. 

He made another choked off sound, his grip faltering in his short hair, shameless, Chris was absolutely shameless. The man’s wet lips formed a smirk, wringing another shout from his lover from his continued abuse. 

“So good, Leon. But I think you have one more in you, what do you think?” 

Leon let out a low whimper, his eyes tearing up from the overstimulation that now buzzed through his overtired nerves. He could always tell Chris it was too much, but how could he stop now— Not when he was being so good, doing just as Chris asked because it felt so good to make him happy. He nodded weakly, “Y-Yes, I c-can try.” 

It was lame, but he truly didn’t know, but he was sure Chris was about to find out for him. As the words left him, that grin became fierce again, something about the look made Leon’s stomach lurch, the heat from before slowly creeping into his senses. 

“Thank you, baby. Beautiful, so wrecked just for me,” His voice was a purr as his fingers found a steady pace, stretching his hole, and exploring as deep as his hand would allow. It was all so much after coming already, his nerves had hardly recovered from processing it the first time. Leon cried out, tugging on his hair for the first time, his muscles shivering from the white hot heat still pulsing through him. His cock twitched in interest, lazily dripping cum across his stomach— Chris paused to enjoy the sight of him, shallowly pushing his hips into his fingers, still desperate for more, his blue eyes almost looked foggy from the pleasure still thrumming through his system. “Leon, you’re so beautiful, so gorgeous,” His words all blurred together in his ears over the roar of his blood rushing, Leon shuddered hard, letting out a small keening sound. 

While he thought it had been impossible, he could feel his cock still answer to the stimulation, and now he really did believe the man would wringe more out of him. Chris was going to break him in the best way possible, it was the last thought in his head as the man’s mouth sealed over his dick again, his tongue rubbing incessantly against the slit before taking his still half hard length deeper into his mouth again— And the still fresh memory of Chris swallowing his cock _whole_ made Leon’s body quickly respond. 

Leon gasped, unable to get enough air in his lungs from his panting, he could feel that heat cooling in his stomach again, fanned by the talented fingers still stretching him open. He was helpless under the strong arm still pinning his waist to keep him still, he was surely going to lose his mind like this. Everything felt hypersensitive, he could feel every wet slide of Chris’ fingers, and every little movement he made with his _sinful_ tongue. 

“S-So close, Chris, _please please_ —“ Leon sobbed as he felt the man swallow around his cock, just as _three_ of his deliciously thick fingers pushed against his prostate with an accuracy that made his knees go weak. Chris swallowed just like he had the first time, a low groan coming from deep in his chest in his satisfaction in pleasing his lover. The blond’s back arching as far as the other would allow him, pulling his hair with a delirious whimper. 

“Fuck, Chris. _I fucking love you_ ,” Leon practically shouted it, feeling the world wash away in white as he came again. His body felt immediately boneless, his second orgasm taking him more time to recover his thoughts. (Though even the first time it was questionable… ) 

Reality came rushing back far too fast, albeit it was still a few minutes before the blond had thought about what had just come out of his mouth. His hands quickly retracted from Chris’ hair, shame washing over him from his moment of weakness. It wasn’t as if Leon hadn’t meant the words, he had been terrified of scaring the man away with how deeply his feelings truly ran. 

“Chris, I…” He couldn’t find anything to say, for once, Leon was properly speechless. He was terrified, even if Chris had been nothing but eager and reciprocative the entire night. 

When he finally gained enough courage to look down at Chris, he saw he was looking up at Leon with the brightest smile he had seen _anywhere_. The anxiety slowly melted away with the tension in his body as Chris crawled over him to kiss him, holding his jaw gently as if he might add another bruise to his face. 

“I love you too,” He murmured finally, giving Leon the sweetest Eskimo kiss before finding his lips again. His brain was properly fried by this point, he had never imagined the possibility of Chris returning those same feelings for him, nevertheless, his heart leapt into his throat upon hearing those words. He could still taste himself on Chris’ lips, though he couldn’t find it in himself to care all too much. Leon felt like the air had been punched out of him, still unable to give a proper reply to the man’s answer. Too many things had just happened for him to process, it was incredible he had managed to stay conscious considering how exhausted he still was— So his mental capacity was a little … low. 

The anxiety that had been nagging at his mind ever since he had come home had been eased for the time being, and Leon intended to seize the chance before it got away from him again. Every ounce of energy had been wrung from his body, leaving him boneless in the man’s arms as he adjusted them under the blankets, wrapping a heavy arm over Leon’s waist to hold him close. 

Hardly another moment passed before the blond was curling into him, burying his face in Chris’ shoulder. 

He could still hear their heartbeats racing, but everything felt so far away— They existed on this lonely island in the middle of an endless plain, with nothing but each other to ground themselves. Removed from the rest of the world for as long as they pleased, or at least they could pretend. They were still somewhat hidden under the blankets to keep warm, it was lucky they didn’t make too much of a mess— Leon wondered distantly if that had some part in Chris being so eager to swallow everything. The image was still haunting behind his eyelids, along with a plethora of other things that would forever be engraved into his memory. 

“Do you really mean that?” Leon whispered, he can hear the waver in his own voice, knowing how fragile he sounded. There would always be that voice in the back of his mind reminding him how often nice things didn’t last, that something was going to come along and ruin what little good he had left. But Leon wouldn’t let that happen so easily, not once he had just gotten a taste for it. 

“Of course I do,” Chris promised, giving him a small squeeze to reassure him. Leon sighed and melted in his arms like he was now so accustomed to doing, he could trust Chris, God, he _loved Chris._

The giddiness he had felt earlier fluttered in his chest again, his swollen lips twitching up in a smile as he nuzzled into Chris’ warmth. “I wanted to say it all night, but I… “ The man’s voice still rumbled from his chest in that low baritone that made all the thoughts in the blond’s head instantly disappear. “You deserve to hear it more often, Leon. I intend to change that,” 

Leon choked on a lump in his throat, biting down on his lip to stop himself from immediately bursting into tears at being shown such kindness, or rather _love_. He hadn’t experienced something like this in God knows how long. Chris really was serious about this— While that made Leon incredibly happy, it also made it clear to both of them how much he was starving for affection, and any form of closeness. Leon had been in some dark places in his short lifetime, and lost so many people, he’s been so far gone that he’s not sure he’ll ever be the same person he was before, but the warmth in his chest and the promise of a thousand more nights like this made it all so worth it. 

As damaged as he was, as bruised and broken as he was, Chris loved him all the same. As much as Leon wanted to ask him why, what reason could he have for caring so deeply— He didn’t dare, in fear of ruining what they already had, this already far more than someone like Leon deserved. (Even if Chris was someone like Leon) 

“Sleep, Leon. We can talk more in the morning,” That voice brought another smile to his lips, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist tightly in return. Leon pressed a kiss to where his neck met his shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut, he had already far surpassed his own expectations in keeping himself away so long, it would be a miracle if he woke up tomorrow at all. 

“I love you,” Leon murmured, the words still felt strange on his tongue but he would say it as many times as he could, lest one day he regret not telling Chris how much he meant to him. “But don’t wake me up, or I’ll kill you,” His voice was muffled against Chris’ shoulder, and slurred from exhaustion, the blond couldn’t muster up the energy to truly mean it. 

“I love you too, Leon.” Chris chuckled, pressing a kiss against the top of his blond head, “I’ll let you rest, sleeping beauty. I know you need it. I’ll be here whenever you wake up,” He assured, tracing light patterns into Leon’s back that only served to pull him faster into the waiting arms of sleep.

There was so much he still wanted to tell Chris, time was limited these days, he wanted to cling to this for as long as he could. His body finally won out in the end, huddled close to the man he knew would be there when he woke next, the man he knew loved him back. Some heavy weight had been lifted from Leon’s chest, finding strength from where deep inside himself knowing that the best has yet to come— He was standing on the edge of something great with Chris, all his heartache and suffering hadn’t been for nothing if they all led to Chris. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ! I spent many months working on this, it became a monster before I realized what I had created. Just want to find a love like this fr ...  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
> Edit 2/24/2020* Again thank you so much for your comments, they mean so much to mean since I spent so much time on this :0 Leon deserves this and more ;) so stayed tuned


End file.
